Felix Culpa
by TheCareBear
Summary: Rebelling against a tyrant is never easy. However, just because it is not easy, does not mean it should not be done. This is the story of Lucifer, from her beings second to God, to her as the Morning Star of Humanity, and how fortunate the world is for her fall.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

**I own nothing in this (so far), all other credit goes to Bible writers, whomever they may be.**

 **A/N...**

 **Oh boy, am I gonna piss off a lot people with this.**

 **So, this is basically my Luciferian beliefs put into a story. It's gonna to be very anti-christian and I'll be turning a bunch of the Bible's stuff on its head. As a forewarning, please, PLEASE, do not send me messages saying how you will pray for my soul/read your Bible/you're gonna go to Hell. Ok? I've already read the Bible-it's a very dry book-, please don't pray for me since I lack a soul, and I know that there is a place in Hell for me; it's called a throne, sweetheart.**

 **With that outta the way, for the rest of you who just like to read, sorry about that above message. I live in the South, I go through this constantly. Please, rate and review to your liking and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: Nakedness, misogyny, and perverted angels**

* * *

Long before the creation of Earth and of Humanity, God lived in Heaven surrounded by His angels. These angels were the first begins God had created. He had given them free will and demanded that they worship him eternally. Many of them did and they became victims the darkness that lies inside of their 'Fathers' heart. However, not all angels fell under God's evil and corrupt rule. Lucifer; brightest of all the angels and—as many lesser angels assume—the bride of God Himself. She saw how evil and corrupt God is. She saw His twisted demands. She saw the punishment that He or Archangel Michael would deal out to those who refused to bow.

Our story, dear reader, begins long before Lucifer's rebellion when she still stuffers under the thumb of an evil and tyrannical God. It begins—as all things do—in Heaven.

* * *

Lucifer awakens with a start, bolting upright in bed, her chest heaving and her skin cold and clammy. She brings one of her hands to her chest, desperately willing her heart to calm its wild thumping while her other hand rises to her head. She closes her blue eyes and breathes in slow and controlled breaths, her heart calming with each inhale of air. After several minutes, she opens her eyes and drops her hands from her heart and her head.

 _'Another vision,'_ she thinks to herself as she pushes back the covers and swings her legs over the side of the bed. Slowly she stands on her feet and makes her way over to her balcony, her naked form swaying with her steps. Throwing open the doors, she steps out onto the balcony, bathing her in light. She sighs, leans against the balcony railing, and plays with her long, blonde hair as her feathers of her six wings flutter in the breeze.

 _'Why do these visions happen to me?'_ She wonders to herself. Closing her eyes, she can just faintly recall her dreams as they disappear, like ice melting under the rays of the sun. She sees fighting. Angel against angel. The whole of Heaven heaved in war. She sees herself, flying upward blasting through each cloud circle of Heaven. She sees another figure before her, racing down to meet her, with a snarl on his face and a roar echoing from his gut. And when they clash, a bright light expands to all of Heaven and the vision ends.

Lucifer stares off into the distance; her eyes unfocused as her thought are consumed. It is only with a cough and clearing of a throat that awakens Lucifer from her thoughts. Casting her eyes about, she spots the offender to her thoughts and time; Archangel Michael, the right hand of God, hovering before her as naked as she. She flicks her eyes towards his and feels revulsion rising in her gut as his eyes scan down her figure and his member becoming engorged. "It would be wise to keep thine eyes to thyself, Michael," she hisses at him.

Michael's eyes continue to linger on Lucifer's tight body, before he raises them to meet her eyes. "That is Archangel to you, Lucifer. And I may cast mine eyes about where I please."

Lucifer narrows her eyes and stares into the dark brown eyes of the pervert before her. "If thou insist on titles, then that is Second to you, Michael. Tis my title, though I did not wish it to be, for it was something thrust upon me," she says, casting her eyes downwards.

Michael barks a laugh and smirks. "For thou would know a thing or two about thrusting, O Bride of God."

Lucifer snaps her head up, her hair flipping around her with such force that she would have just created a breeze. She glares at Michael; the heat emanating from her could metal the strongest of metals. "How dare you!" she spits at him. She flaps her wings and lifts herself off of the ground, to level her eyes with his. "I should put you in your place, you spineless cur."

Michael growls and narrows his eyes. "You would dare strike at me? I am he who is most like God. You are nothing but a woman and you do not understand your place." As Michael speaks, a crowd of angels begins to form around the pair.

"It's true that you are most like God, for you spend plenty of time kneeling behind Him, O Groom of the Stool," Lucifer snarls at Michael. She raises her hand and pokes the Archangel in the shoulder hard, digging her nail into his flesh. "I am more learned than you could ever hope to be. And while I may not be clothed, that does not give you permission to become engorged in my image and to have your fanciful thoughts dance about your head. I may be a woman, Michael, but you are certainly not a man; that much you have learned from God."

The Archangel's face turns beet red and as he opens his mouth to retort, a voice interrupts them. "Enough, Michael!" The pair turns and looks towards the source of the voice. An angel pushes through the crowd of watching angels, his single pair of wings propelling him forward. He is as beautiful as any other angel, though not as much as Lucifer is and is as naked as every other. His red hair seems like flames as it dances in the wind. He bores his green eyes into Michael's brown, before flicking his eyes over to Lucifer. "I apologize for my brother's words, O Bride of God," he says as he inclines his head towards her.

"You apologize to this wench, brother? Did you not hear what she said unto me?!" Michael snarls.

"I can hear perfectly well, Michael. It was your actions and words that invited such a righteous and just torrent. If you did not antagonize her, then you would not be told off."

"That is just like you Satan; taking the side of others just to spite me." Michael shakes his head and spits at Lucifer's feet. "That is what I think of apologizing, O Bride of God," Michael sneers and turns, flapping his wings to fly away.


	2. Chapter 1: Satan

**I own nothing in this as of yet. Characters in the Bible belong to their owners, whoever they are.**

 **A/N...**

 **Howdy again folks. I don't got much to say, so much enjoy. Make sure to read, rate, and review :)**

 **Warning: Flirting and Satan**

* * *

Shaking his head, Satan watches his brother fly off. He brings a hand up to rub his forehead. He turns to look back at Lucifer, opening his mouth to offer another apology. But he is silenced with her raised hand. "Do not apologize for the words of your brother, Satan. It was not you who said those heinous things."

"Still," Satan says. He drops his hand from his head, "His words and actions affect us both. I just hope to negate some of Michael's words." Sighing, Satan turns back to look at Lucifer. "Just because he is the right hand of God, doesn't mean he has to act like it."

Lucifer looks over at Satan and smiles, nodding her head. "You are quite different from your brothers."

Pursing his lips, Satan thinks about this for a second, before nodding his head. "Eh, that's true. Gabriel is still far too innocent and I am as old as Michael is, but I am the most relaxed of the others."

"You have infinite patience, Satan." Lucifer says as she stops flapping her wings and lands on her balcony once more. "I do not know how you deal with Michael."

"I have learned to be patient." Satan says, flapping his wings and landing next to Lucifer. "It allows me to keep my sanity and my hair, for without it I would lose both."

Lucifer looks over Satan. She had known Satan for the longest time. Despite his familial ties to Michael, Satan is nothing like the 'Right Hand of God'. Satan is calmer, relaxed, and not as uptight as Michael. The only thing that the brothers have in common is their lust. She has felt Satan's eyes on her before, but he would look elsewhere when she glanced over. While he was respectable, a certain amount of carnality swam in his emerald eyes. While he was soft spoken, his words would have a double meaning when around her. Lucifer is certain that Satan would jump at the opportunity to share the bed of the Bride of God. But, he wouldn't force that option upon her; not like Michael would have.

Lucifer locks onto Satan's emerald eyes with her blue ones. He had been staring at her with content smile, waiting for her to respond. Chuckling, Lucifer looks down briefly before biting her bottom lip and stepping closer. Raising a hand, she touches his hair, curling a lock around her finger. "That is a good thing, then," she says, staring into his eyes. "It would be a shame for you to lose this magnificent hair."

Satan's jaw drops open as does his eyes widen. He knows exactly what Lucifer is doing. But, he never figured her the type to be so bold. _'That's what I get for assuming,'_ he thinks ruefully to himself. He quickly schools his face and smirks. "Thank you, O Bride of God," he murmurs. He raises a hand and brings it close to Lucifer's. His fingertips barely graze her skin, before he pulls back the hand, as if he had been burned by fire. Seeing this, Lucifer smiles into Satan's eyes and holds him still with her gaze. Then untangling her finger from his hair and stepping back to a respectful distance.

It was bold, for what she just did. But, Lucifer would be lying if she said she didn't fancy Satan. He was the sum of everything that his brother was not. That makes him infinitely more attractable. She would have brought him to her bed by now, if it wasn't for Michael. That man-child would throw a fit if he learned that Lucifer chose Satan over him. And, of course, the Right Hand of God had eyes and ears everywhere. While the two of them would love to share each other's beds, they must keep a respectable distance. Else they'd feel the brunt of Michael's wrath.

Satan coughs to draw Lucifer's attention. He opens his mouth to say something, but another voice calls to him. "Hey, big brother!" Satan turns around as a smaller angel collides with him. The smaller angel laughs and hugs Satan. The Angel's brown hair ruffles in the wind and his chocolate eyes twinkle in the sunlight.

Chuckling, Satan pats the angel on the back. "Good Morning to you too, Gabe."

Archangel Gabriel pulls back, smiling at his brother. When he spots Lucifer standing next to Satan, he sobers. "Oh. G-Good Morning, Bride of God. I-I didn't see you standing there. Forgive this intrusion," he stutters, casting his eyes downwards.

Lucifer closes her eyes at the mention of her title. Just because some angels assume about her relationship with God, it haunts her. Stepping closer to Gabriel, she kneels and lifts his chin with her finger. "Hey. You didn't intrude on anything, Gabriel. I'm glad to see you greeting your brother so warmly. You should do that, regardless if I'm standing here or not." Standing, Lucifer reaches a hand out and ruffles his hair. "It's always good to see you, Gabriel."

Gabriel blinks and smiles at Lucifer. "Thank you," he says. After a moment of comfortable silence, Gabriel lights up again, turning towards Satan. "Oh, big brother, did you hear the news? Father has something important to announce. He's tasked me to call all the angels to the Ninth Circle."

Blinking, Satan rubs his chin. "What sort of news, Gabe?"

Gabriel shrugs his small shoulders. "I don't know. All I know is that Father said it was important and that I should get all His children to the Ninth Circle. Whatever it is, it's gotta be important." Flapping his pair of wings, Gabriel hovers up off the balcony. "I better go and keep telling everyone. Bye, big brother! Bye, Bride of God!" and with that, Gabriel flaps his wings upwards. He stops to wave back at the pair, before flying off opposite the way he came.


	3. Chapter 2: Mammon

**I own nothing, all the characters of the Bible belong to the owners, whoever they may be**

 **A/N...**

 **Please read, rate, and review. It really helps and I love to see ya'll responses.**

 **Warning: Kinda of an exposition dump, but other than that, no real warning.**

* * *

After waving goodbye to Gabriel, Satan turns towards Lucifer. "I suppose we should be going. You know Father's temper."

Nodding her head, Lucifer sighs. "True. Father can be quite angry at times." Lucifer flaps her six wings. She lifts herself off the balcony and flies down to the dense cloud road below. Satan follows her lead and lands next to the Bride of God with a soft _thump_. Standing next to Lucifer, Satan offers his arm to her. Lucifer smiles, "What's this?"

"Me being gentlemanly," Satan responds with a grin. Casting his eyes about her face, Satan chews on the inside of his cheek. Yes, it was quite a forward move and this will raise alarm bells if Michael saw them. Plus, he did not want to seem too eager. Lucifer is a strong, independent woman whose ferocity is only matched by her beauty. It made her so much more attractable.

Silence envelops the pair as the stare into each other's eyes. Lucifer's eyes flick down to the offer arm and then back up to the grinning face of Satan. She steps closer and wraps her arm about his, pulling the angel close. She rests her hand on top of Satan's who gasps softly at their contact. "Shall we?" she asks, her breath tickling his ear.

Gulping, Satan nods mutely. He forces his mind onto other matters, as to not become engorged with the mere touch of Lucifer. Lucifer, meanwhile, casts a sideways glance towards Satan. She grins wickedly as a blush forms on his cheeks. Together, the pair walks down the dense cloud road, heading upwards towards the Ninth Circle. While they could just fly there, they'd rather enjoy time together and see the sights of Heaven.

Walking down the dense cloud road, their eyes catch the wondrous sights. Strange, ethereal buildings float upon the mass of clouds. A gentle breeze wafts through the air, carrying the scent of something mysteriously sweet. That sweetness permeates the air of Heaven on the lower circles. As one goes higher, the sweetness is replaced by the wholeness of God. On the Ninth Circle, it is so bad, that the angels are forced to their knees to escape the horrid smell. And as one approaches the Ninth Circle and God's Immortal Throne, the sunlight swells to levels of unbearableness. The angels would have to cast their eyes downward or have their eyes burned by the power of God's glare.

On the Third Circle, it is much like paradise. The sweetness is at the almost perfect level and the light shines as strong as a dull afternoon. Arm in arm, the pair pass strange twisting buildings made of glass, cloud, and a strange ethereal material that sparkles with the light and shutters with the breeze. The sights continue as the Third Circle blends into the Fourth. To the untrained eye, the whole of Heaven seemed to be on a flat plane. But to the angels, they know that there are slight differences between the Circles.

For example, in the Third Circle the air is permeated with the scent of honeysuckle that blends beautifully with the mysterious sweet smell. And in the Fourth Circle, the honeysuckle is replaced by jasmine and the sweet smell begins to fade. In no time the pair is in the middle of the Fourth Circle, enjoying the mixture of jasmine and the sweet smell. In the distance, they can see an angel tromping up the road. She is average size amongst angels, with her golden blonde hair falling down to the middle of her back. Her single wings are folded against her back and the feather flutter in the breeze.

Lucifer smiles when she spots the angel and pulls out from Satan's arm. She raises her hand high and waves at the angel. "Mammon!" she calls.

Mammon turns at the call of her name. Her grey eyes scan the clouds, until they land upon Lucifer with Satan trailing behind. Her face nearly splits in two as she raises her left hand to wave back. She pulls her right hand closer to her chest, as if to protect the gold coin between her thumb and forefinger. Mammon rushes towards Lucifer, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Bride of God," she says, her voice flits in the air. "I suppose you heard the news?"

Lucifer nods her head. "We have. We are on our way." She motions towards Satan who has come up beside Lucifer. Mammon's eyes flick from Lucifer towards Satan and back again. She looks down and pushes a length of blonde hair behind her ear, allowing herself the briefest of smiles.

"Perhaps I may join the pair of you?" she asks, looking from Lucifer to Satan once more. "Father knows that I would take forever to get there." She motions her right hand that firmly grasps the coin.

Lucifer turns and looks at Satan, who nods his head in response. Nodding her own head, Lucifer says, "Sure. You may join us, Mammon."

Smiling, Mammon slinks up next to Lucifer and follows the pair as they continue towards the Ninth Circle. "Do you have any idea what might be in store?" Mammon asks. "Gabriel only said that it would be important and that Father has demanded everyone's presence. I hope that Father isn't too upset about my gold coin. He said that He wasn't when He gave it to me, but you know His temper. . . ." and so she continued on; muttering about this and worried about that.

You see, Mammon is often left alone because of her need to fill empty space. Her mansion in the Fourth Circle is filled with scattered objects of Heaven; a diamond here, a twisted shard of glass-steel there, and several bags of cloud layers that contained different sizes and shapes of the clouds from around Heaven. Her greatest possession is her gold coin that was a gift from God Himself. She carried it with her at all times and she often would be found studying it like an adventurer studying an ancient artifact.

"I don't think it's about your gold coin, Mammon," Satan says gently. Mammon trails off her worried speech and glances over at Satan. She blushes as the tips of her ears redden.

"I suppose not. I don't think Father would call a meeting off all the angels for just my coin." She offers a smile to Satan. "Thank you, Satan."

Satan inclines his head. He asks Mammon about her day, when he catches the eyes of Lucifer. Lucifer smiles softly at Satan, pleased with his interaction with her closest friend. Because of Mammon's motor mouth, most of the angels leave her alone except for Lucifer. It seemed that Lucifer had her own share of infinite patience when it came to Mammon. She would often visit the younger angel at her mansion in the Fourth Circle, bringing her odd little trinkets and objects from around Heaven.

Satan smiles at Lucifer and inclines his head. Lucifer matches his motion and then turns her attention back to Mammon. The three of them continue on the road up towards the Ninth Circle, laughing and giggling all the while.


End file.
